1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail mechanism, and more particularly, to a slide rail mechanism configured to mount a slide rail to posts of a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
China patent publication number CN 102695396B discloses a tool-free slide rail mounting frame for server. The tool-free slide rail mounting frame for server comprises a pair of rack positioning columns (4) arranged on a slide rail rear mounting frame (1) and a rack floating hook (2). The rack floating hook (2) comprises a pair of hooks (203) respectively arranged on a pair of wings (205). The wings (205) are respectively provided with slide guiding sleeves (201) and are in fixed connection through an arch-shaped bending member (206). The slide rail rear mounting frame (1) is fixed with two slide guiding columns (101). The slide guiding columns (101) are sleeved in the slide guiding sleeves (201) and are in fixed connection through limit screws (7). First return springs are arranged on the slide guiding sleeves (201) and between the wings (205) and the limit screws (7). The slide rail rear mounting frame (1) is further provided with a floating pin hole for placing a floating pin (3). One end of the floating pin (3) is connected to the arch-shaped bending member (206) through the limit screws (7), and the other end of the floating pin is a conical head (301) arranged in the floating pin hole (104). Second return springs are arranged on the floating pin (3) and between an end face of the conical head (301) and the limit screws (7).
According to the above arrangement, the tool-free slide rail mounting frame for server can be driven by an outer rail covered by a rear frame through the floating pin (3), so as to lock/release the slide rail rear mounting frame (1). However, the design disclosed in the prior art is limited to a length of the outer rail and adjustable degree of a bracket cooperated with the outer rail, such that usage of the tool-free slide rail mounting frame for server is limited accordingly. In other words, the outer rail is required to be long enough to lock/release the rear slide rail mounting frame (1).